


Home

by MonsieurToast



Series: Korrasami Month 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2018, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurToast/pseuds/MonsieurToast
Summary: A short letter from Korra to Asami about home, what home means, and what it is she considers to be her home.Part of Korrasami Month 2018: Day 8-10: Home.





	Home

Dear Asami,

In my time away, I’ve been thinking a lot about home.

What is home?

Home is a place where I’m safe. A place where I’m surrounded by people I love, and who love me. A place where I’m free to be me without judgment. A place I can relax.

In some ways, Home is more than just a place. In some ways, home is people. Wherever certain people are, I feel at home. It could be the frigid cold of the South Pole, or the humid heat of the Fire Nation. If my people are there, so is my home.

In that regard, I guess I’m lucky. Most people, they’re lucky if they have one home. One place or people to call their own. But I have so many, and all of them mean something different to me. No two are the same.

I have my family in the South. My mother, and my father. Though it’s cold all around them, I never feel warmer than when I’m with them. I know they’ll love and support me no matter what I do. I know they’re unconditional. I think that’s an important part of what home is. Unconditional love. If you have that, then you have a home. For me, their love was my first home, and it’s one I know I’m always welcome back to.

There’s also the home of my tribe. Even from my compound, I could feel their love and admiration. I was their hero, a Southern Water Tribe Avatar. I helped put them back on the map. But I wonder sometimes if their love is unconditional. I guess they’re home in another way. They’re familiar and warm. They’re somewhere I belong, somewhere I fit in. Maybe that’s another sort of home. At least I think it is.

There’s the home of Air Temple Island. Tenzin’s family is like my family. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan are like the siblings I never had. I count my blessings every day that I was blessed with this extended family. Well, I guess they’re my past life’s family, but that makes them mine too, right? They treat me with such kindness and respect. I feel a connection to them like I do with my parents. I’m blessed to be able to know them like I do.

Then there’s my home in Republic City. I will always love the Southern Water Tribe, but I’ve never felt more at home in a particular place than I do in Republic City. This place never sleeps. There’s always something going on. Its energy is my energy, I was made for this big city life. The people here are so varied. Not all of them like me. But the ones that do, I’ve never felt such admiration. It’s not a perfect place, but it’s mine. It makes me happy. That’s enough to make it home to me.

And then there’s Mako, Bolin, Opal, and you. The new Team Avatar. I’ve never connected with people like I’ve connected with you guys. From the very beginning, it was like we were just meant to be together. Sure, I kind of misread what that meant with Mako at first, but I was young. I was still figuring myself and what I wanted from life and other people out. You guys all helped me sort that out and loved and supported me the entire time. Wherever you guys are, I am at home. Once again, I am blessed.

I’m so blessed.

I have all these homes, when most people are lucky to have just one.

But I think all of them pale in comparison with the one I _really_ consider to be my home. That’s you, Asami.

You are my home in a way none of my other homes can be. You’re there for me when I’m not even there for myself. You love and support me unconditionally. You make me a better person. I feel like I’m complete without you, but with you, I’m so much more than that. More than complete. I don’t know how to put into words how you make me feel. I’m not a poet. The best I can do is call you my home. My one, true home. The home I can return to even when I can’t go back to all the others.

You are my home in so many ways, it’s crazy. And every day that I’m without you, it hurts. Even when I’m surrounded by friends and family, if you’re not there, it doesn’t feel the same. You are everything I could ever ask for and more, and so much more than I deserve.

I love you, completely, my one, true home, and I miss you every day.

In a life full of blessings, you are the greatest I’ve received.

I anxiously await the day I can go back to you.

I’ll see you again soon.

With love, Korra.


End file.
